smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV World Las Vegas
SmashTV World - Las Vegas will be an upcoming theme park resort located in Downtown Las Vegas, Nevada. The park was announced in July 2017 at San Diego Comic-Con due to the success of SmashTV World in Atlanta, Georgia. It may serve as the second park of Universal Studios Las Vegas and will open in March 2020 on a unspecified day as construction started in August of 2017. Areas #SmashTV Plaza #Galaxian #Heroville #The Jungle Kingdom #Nickelodeon Slime City #Cartoon Network World #Super Nintendo World **Nintendo Plaza **NES Zone **Mushroom Kingdom - Super Mario World **Hyrule - The Legend of Zelda ** # # Rides, Attractions, Shops, and More SmashTV Plaza *''SmashTV: The Ride: **A 3D motion simulator similar to Star Tours and Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and one of the rides shared from the Universal Orlando park as well as the Atlanta park. Set in the SmashTV universe, SmashTV The Ride takes guest on a turbulent excursion trip through various scenes from the SmashTV film series (including SmashTV The Fifth), as Kirby (Chris Hardwick) and Pikachu (Ikue Otani) attempt to safely return a rogue SmashTV member back to SmashTV World (Smash Bros. games). *''SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge: **An 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park and the Atlanta park which has guests teaming up with SmashTV on a mission to stop Kirk Cameron from destroying the world, similar to the plot of SmashTV The Fifth. *''The Grand Las Vegas Express'': **A indoor/outdoor steel sitting roller coaster similar to the Big Apple Coaster at the "New York, New York Hotel and Casino" in Las Vegas. People can enjoy music as well while on the ride, a feature similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Orlando. *''SmashTV Jr'': **An interactive play zone for kids and a returning attraction from the Universal Orlando park and the Atlanta park. *''SmashTV: Coming Attractions'' **A walkthrough exhibit based on upcoming SmashTV movies and the future rides that will come to the park. *''Wonder Park: The Ride!'' **A 3D Motion Simulator Roller Coaster based on the 2019 animated film of the same name and the upcoming cartoon from Nickelodeon. The ride takes guests *''SmashTV: Night-Time Show Spectacular'': **A nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions but based on SmashTV Films and has music videos based on the films and shows. *''Garfield's Nightmare!'' ** *''Mission Impossible: Fallout Battle'': **A stunt show based on the film of the same name, There will be new shows starting in July 2021 and August 2022, the same time the seventh and eighth installments come out. *''The SmashTV 4D Movie Theater'' **A theater that shows the following 4D Films **#Ruldolph the Red Nose Reindeer 4-D (Only during November - December) **#Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - The 5D Experience. **# **# **# **# **# **# **# **# **# Stores / Restaurants: #The Official SmashTV Store #Wonder Park Gifts # # Galaxian *''Ghost in the Shell VR - Worldwide Revolution'': **A Virtual Reality Walkthrough Attraction based on the original Ghost in the Shell anime. *''Jerk Wars: The Quest For The Panthagon'': **An EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur and is based on SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, where Oobi-Fawn Jabroni sends guests on a turbulent journey through the Nebula Zone in order to find the Panthagon before the Nebula is destroyed by the Empire. *''The Digital Gamer Center'': **An arcade and fun center, and one of the main arcades in the park. Stores / Restaurants: Heroville *''SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride'': **An interactive shooter 3D EMV Ride based on SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes where you join the TMS in defeating Shredder / Ultron and Loki. *''The Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster'': **A launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *''The Eternals: The Hope Beyond'' **An Untitled ride based on the undisclosed Marvel superhero film of the same name and the comic book group of the same name that might open on November 2020, the same time the film may come out. *''SP//Dr VR Coaster'' **A steel floorless VR Coaster based on the character from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *''Spider-Ham: Pig Twister'' **A wild mouse roller coaster based on the character from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *''Alita: Ride of the Battle Angel'' **A Simulator/Inverted Roller Coaster hybrid based on the film of the same name. *''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War'' **A 5D action-packed simulator ride based on the 2017 film of the same name and starting June 5, 2020, it's sequel "Wonder Woman 1984" in which guests join Wonder Woman in her very first solo outing *''Aquaman: Ocean Horizon'': **A Shoot the Chute water ride based on the 2018 film of the same name *''Untitled Kamen Rider Zi-O Adaptation Ride'' **An 4D Dueling Indoor Motion Simulator Roller Coaster based on Kamen Rider: Multiverse Queen, the fanon adaptation of the same name that has guests join either Karen as Multiverse Queen (Peyton Elizabeth Lee, reprises her role), or Max as Time Prince (Zachary Gordon, reprises his role), as they embark on a journey through time and space as well they encounter the past Kamen Riders at will while avoiding the Time Jackers. *''Avengers: Infinity Wars - The 4D Experience'' **An indoor 4D enclosed rollercoaster ride based on the film of the same name and will accompany elements from Avengers: Endgame. *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' **A Dark 4D motion based ride and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. *''Captain Marvel: War On Infinite Worlds'': **A Spin-Sanity flat ride based on the film of the same name. *''Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of the Ant Union'': **A Floorless Wing Coaster based on the 2018 movie of the same name. Stores / Restaurants: The Jungle Kingdom *''Overlord: The Ride'' **An 3D Indoor Motion Simulator Dive-Coaster based on the 2018 horror film of the same name *''Curse of Darkastle: The Ride'' **A 3D Dark Ride that is a clone of the now defunct Busch Gardens Williamsburg ride, Remastered for the new modern era and stars the voice talents of Tom Kenny and Tress McNeille as Ludwig and Marie this time. *''Kumba'' **A B&M Dive Coaster similar to the ride from Busch Gardens Tampa. *''Kubo's Adventure'': **A dark ride based on Kubo & The Two Strings that has guests journey to Ancient Japan through the story of Kubo, a young boy who is willing to become a legendary Samurai warrior. *''Storks: Special Delivery'': **A flying rollercoaster based on the 2016 film of the same name *''Wild Safari through Africa Starring Jimmy Fallon'' **a 3D motion simulator ride which is the sequel to Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon, but focuses more on the African safari *''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run!'' **A river rapids water ride based on Sony Pictures Animation's Open Season in which Riders hop on a rapid raft to take on the wild and crazy adventure together with Boog and Elliot themselves. Stores / Restaurants: #Congo Marketplace # # # # Nickelodeon Slime City *''The Legend Of Korra: Guardians Of The Wind'': **A B&M Dive Coaster based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D'': **A Dark 3D motion based ride based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. *''Legends of The Hidden Temple: Journey through the Jungle'': **An indoor rollercoaster based on the Nickelodeon show of the same name Stores / Restaurants: Cartoon Network World *''Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade: Powered by Japanland'': **An arcade and fun center based on Clarence and one of the main arcades *''Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster'': **A roller-coaster dark ride based on The Amazing World of Gumball. *''Steven Universe: Save the Ultimate Light!: **A B&M Hyper Coaster based on the CN Show of the same name *''We Bare Bears: Road Trip: **An indoor enclosed roller coaster based on We Bare Bears. *''Teen Titans: The Ride:'' **A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster Ride based on the 2003 Teen Titans series. *''We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness'': **A seasonal video game championship tournament based on the TV series of the same name that lasts from *''Regular Show Coaster'': **A Indoor Thrill Dark Ride / Roller Coaster based on Regular Show. *''Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn And Jake'': **A suspended dark ride based on Adventure Time. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. Category:Theme Parks Category:SmashTV World